Dinner And Unpacking
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Settling into her new job and home is hard work, so someone calls over to offer agent Brody a helping hand. Episode tag for Cresent City/ Musician Heal Thyself.


**AN-This was sent to me as a prompt as I was struggling to write. My lovely friend sent me nine in total so as expected, I had to write them as she knew I would. This is the first one of them, I didn't expect it to turn into an episode tag for Crescent City, but there we go. So as always please read and review, Steph x.**

* * *

Standing in the bar with her new friends and colleagues, Meredith Brody was a little surprised how quickly things had moved the past few days. When she first asked to take the assignment in New Orleans she wasn't sure how it would play out. She needed a change and she wasn't fussed where, anywhere that wasn't home was good enough for her. She had never expected to be sucked into not just the city, but it's people, these people stood around her.

She never let people into her personal world, that was where she kept herself to herself. Business and pleasure never mixed in her life. When her now new partner had offered to help her look for a place to live she had said no, yet after hardly any sleep over the past few days she had given in and he had found her a beautiful little place to rent. It had been a long time since she was excited to find somewhere to call home, yet here she was enjoying the company and the presence of the four people around her. She was looking forward to settling into her new home when she had the time.

After helping solve her first case with the team she was in the mood to celebrate so she had offered to buy everyone a drink. She had somewhere to live and she had a feeling, a good feeling, the people around her would make an impact on her life. She hadn't really spent much time with Doctor Loretta Wade or Sebastian Lund, but they seemed really nice. She could see that Loretta was a person who took you under her wing and watched out for you, a cross between a mother, an aunt, and a sister all rolled into one. Sebastian seemed more like the family nerd that everyone loved, but he was a geek and he did get annoying when he started.

Watching her new partner Christopher Lasalle she could tell he was a clown. She had spent more time with him than anyone else these past few days and she was sure she could get used to his boyish ways. Last and by no means least was her new boss Dwayne Pride. He seemed really nice, the sort of man who would help you out if he could no matter what it was day or night. She had spent a short time with him at breakfast, but they were interrupted by the case so the never really got to talk. The topic of conversation had been about food and the fact they were bonding over appreciating the little things.

As they all stood talking Brody's phone began to ring. Hooking it out her pocket she excused herself from the group and went to answer it telling them it was the movers. After arranging to have her belongs sent over to her new house, she confirmed she would be there to meet them around dinner time the next day. She had no idea that her new landlord was indeed her colleague Loretta Wade and that she was now classed as family by the small group. They spent the rest of the night sharing stories with Brody about the small group of people and Brody even shared a few snippets about herself with them. Separating for the night they all said goodnight to each other as they headed to their various homes and beds for the night.

Arriving in the office the next day Brody was yet again sleep deprived due to more noise at her b&b. She couldn't wait for dinner time when the movers arrived and she could finally settle in her own bed. A few times during the day she had to get up and walk around to keep herself awake. She had Lasalle to thank for the occasions when he gave her a fright at the fact he was standing at her desk when she opened her eyes. When dinner time finally arrived she was the first to stand up and pack her files away. Bidding her colleagues goodbye and goodnight she left to meet the removal van with her furniture.

She knelt on the carpet in her new living room, a big cardboard box in front of her, unwrapping ornaments. She had just unwrapped a picture frame with four small pictures in when there was a knock on the door. Instead of actually getting up she turned and looked at the door, smiling at the site on the other side of the glass. Standing with a bottle of wine in one hand and a white dish in the other was her boss. Leaving the bubble wrap on the floor she stood up and placed the picture frame above the fire.

"Come in, doors open." Turning to survey the boxes and wrapping all over the place.

When the door didn't open instantly she looked up and saw Pride standing trying to juggle a bottle and dish as well as open the door. She couldn't help giggle a little as she stepped over the boxes and bubble wrap to make her way to the door. Reaching the door, she opened it and stepped aside to let her boss pass her.

"Kitchens through there, go through and will follow you in when I pick some of this up." Fanning her arms out and waving them around the room.

"Don't be long, don't want this getting cold." As he carried the dish and bottle through to the kitchen.

Brody watched him walk through the house and then looked around at the mess all over. Bending down she picked up all the bubble wrap and then stuffed it all in one box. Picking up the newspapers she stuffed them in another box then picked the two boxes up and carried them through to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she saw Pride digging around in boxes looking for plates and cutlery. As she opened the back door and placed the empty boxes on the porch she heard a triumphant 'aha' from behind her.

"What did you find?" Turning to see Pride with two glasses in his hand.

"Right you got glasses but have you got anything to eat with and what about a corkscrew?" Seeing the horrified look on Pride's face.

"Let's see what we got in these boxes here." Opening a box closest to her.

After nearly ten minutes of hunting through boxes, they had finally found two plates, two glasses and two forks.

"We still need a corkscrew or we drink water." Pride mumbled from inside a box.

"Found it," Brody called out as she waved it in the air.

"Right, dinner time eventually." Moving everything over to the table.

Sitting down Brody watched as Pride dished out some sort of stew and rice and then put the lid on the leftovers and put the dish in the fridge. Coming back to the table he watched as Brody reached for the wine bottle.

"Let me do that, the corkscrews for left headed people so it makes more sense." Standing and opening the bottle with ease as he sat down.

Once she had poured the wine out she sat down and looked at her boss who was sat opposite her.

"Thank you for this, you didn't need to." Picking her glass up and raising it to meet his.

"It's no problem. We got called away from breakfast so I needed to make it up to you. I saw how much you loved food so decided that since you would be busy unpacking it's the least I could do. Plus it gives us another chance to talk, more so since I am over the shock at what you can eat at one meal. There is even dessert when we're done." Smiling at her as he watched her tuck into the food on her plate.

The next few minutes passed in silence as Brody sat enjoying the first bit of home cooking she had had in a while. She had no idea what she was eating, but it was good, really good.

"This is good, really good. I can't cook and will never attempted to cook. My mother gave up on me and cooking lessons. She complained I ruined too many pans sets." Seeing Pride smirk at the mention of ruined pans.

"I will remember that, never let you near the stove. I love my stove and pans as they are." Finishing his meal and placing his fork on the plate.

When Brody had finished she placed her fork down and her plate was quickly removed from in front of her. She was just about to ask if he needed any help when a box was placed on the table in front of her. Looking between Pride and the box she saw he had one as well. Seeing there was no cutlery she decided that whatever was in the box could be eaten with hands. Slowly opening the box, she was greeted with a very cream covered cake. Licking her lip she slid her fingers under the cake and scooped it out.

"You know the way to a girls heart don't you. First dinner and wine and now cakes covered in cream. You're spoiling me." Taking a bite out the cream cake.

"All home made, best cakes to have." Lifting his out the box and taking a bite.

Brody gave up trying to talk as she ate her cake, it was too delicious to stop long enough to talk. It wasn't till she was finished did she even attempted to speak.

"That was amazing thank you. So the rumours I heard about your cooking are all true then. You're an amazing cook." Standing from the table and draining the remains of the wine into her mouth from the glass.

"You're more than welcome. I knew you would be busy unpacking so thought it would help. How about we see if we can make coffee out of one of these boxes then maybe, I can help you unpack a little. Sound good?" Standing from the table and looking around at the boxes in the kitchen.

"Best offer I have had in a long time." Realising her slip up and shaking her head.

"You take those boxes and I will take these ones. One of us has got to find coffee at some point." Brody suggested as she stepped up to a box and started to remove its contents.

Six boxes later and one coffee machine, the kitchen was unpacked and organised. Sitting at the table drinking coffee Brody saw Pride look at the clock he had just hung on the wall.

"If you have to be somewhere you can go, you don't have to stick around and help. It's been good having someone to help me with just one room." Getting up from the table and going to fill her coffee cup.

"I was making sure I wasn't overstaying my welcome. I have no place to go as you quite rightly pointed out earlier, I live in the office. If you want more help then I am more than happy to stay and help." Smiling as he took a drink of his coffee.

"You may regret that offer. I still have three more rooms to unpack and I still got to go grocery shopping yet." Brody laughed as she sat back at the table and put her full coffee cup down.

"As long as there is coffee then I am happy to help." Looking at the three-quarters full coffee machine.

"Well, how can I say no. You take the bathroom then and I will finish the living-room. Then that just leaves my bedroom. As long as I got my bed made then the rest can wait. Maybe doing a room each we can get done so I can get some groceries in." Standing up from the table and taking her coffee cup with her as she headed towards the living room

"Where is the bathroom or I can't unpack it?" Pride shouted as he stood from the table and picked his cup up as well.

"Second door on the right. All the boxes should be labeled." Calling out as she picked up the other empty boxes to put on the back porch.

After what seemed like hours of unwrapping ornaments and pictures she was finally finished. She hadn't seen Pride in a while and she couldn't hear him moving around. She had last seen him when he came in and placed fresh coffee on the table before moving the empty boxes out. Picking up the last two empty boxes she made her way out to the porch. She could shift the mountain of boxes over the next few days, as least they were out the way. Looking in the kitchen she still couldn't find Pride. He still couldn't be unpacking the bathroom as it wasn't really that much, that's why she gave him that room.

Sure enough when she entered the bathroom everything was in its new home and the place was spotless. Coming out the bathroom she looked in the cupboard and found all her linen and towels were stacked neatly in order and were ordered by room. That only left one room, her bedroom. The guest room was empty as she had checked that before the bathroom. Pushing opening her bedroom door she was surprised at the site in front of her. There were boxes still stacked against the wall, but the bed had been made with fresh bedding and the room was just like the bathroom, spotless. The lamps were either side of the bed and the alarm clock was plugged in sitting on the table next to one of the lamps. The only boxes left she could see to unpack were her clothes as the rest had been cleared out. Well, this was a total surprise yet she still couldn't find the man who had done it.

"Pride where are you? Are even still here?" Calling out as she made her way back through the house.

She was just reaching the living-room when the front door opened and in walked Pride carrying two bags of groceries.

"There's a couple more in the car if you want to grab them." Chuckling at the look on her face as he passed her on the way to the kitchen.

Shaking her head she headed out the door to Prides car and grabbed the last couple of bags before using her foot to close the door. As she walked in the front door she passed Pride as he stood at the door and locked the car. Taking the bags in the kitchen she put them on the table and started to unpack them. Pride followed behind and helped put the groceries away until it was all away and the bags were out with the boxes for the trash. Brody made them both fresh coffee and passed Pride his as she sat back at the table.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble. I would have got there in the end but thank you for the bedroom. I have never been so happy to see a freshly made bed in a long time, more so since I know it's all mine and it's peaceful." Taking a drink of her coffee. "How much do I owe you for the groceries?" Reaching for her bag which hung on the chair behind her.

"There's no hurry, we can sort it out tomorrow. I am going to finish this and get away, let you spend your first peaceful night in your own home here in New Orleans. Then at least with a good night's sleep you might not spend as much time sleeping at your desk." Drinking down his coffee and going to put his cup in the sink.

"You have a point there. Thank you again for today, more so for all of this, I am not used to having people help out. Let me at least see you out and then I may just take myself to bed, I could do with a good catch on what I have missed out this past week." Getting up from the table.

Walking Pride to the door she let out a huge yawn that she didn't know she had in her till she couldn't stop it. Saying goodbye and goodnight to Pride she thanked him again for all his help. She was about to shut the door and come back in when she heard Pride call out.

"Before I forgot, Christopher has invited us all over for the big game tomorrow. No getting out of it even if you hate the sport. It's a family thing, you'll get used to it." Seeing her grimace at the mention of sports.

Waiting till Pride got in his car and drove away, she turned and closed the front behind her. Looking around her new living-room she couldn't help the yawn that crept up on her again. Locking the door and shutting all the lights off in the house she went to her new bedroom. Stripping down to her underwear she looked at the boxes and just shrugged, she couldn't be bothered to hunt for pajamas. Taking her underwear off she climbed into bed naked and snuggled into the center of the bed. As she closed her eyes and wriggled to get comfortable she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She was home for now, and she was happy to see what the future had in store for her in New Orleans.


End file.
